2017–18 United States network television schedule
The 2017–18 network television schedule for the five major English-language commercial broadcast networks in the United States covers prime time hours from September 2017 to August 2018. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 2016–17 season. NBC was the first to announce its fall schedule on May 14, 2017, followed by Fox on May 15, ABC on May 16, CBS on May 17, and The CW on May 18, 2017. PBS is not included; member television stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. Ion Television and MyNetworkTV are also not included since the majority of both networks' schedule comprise syndicated reruns (with limited original programming on the former). The CW is not included on the weekends since it does not carry network programming. Legend Light blue indicates Local programming. * Gray indicates encore programming. * Light green indicates sporting events. * Light purple indicates movies. * Red indicates series being burned off and other irregularly scheduled programs, including specials. * Light yellow indicates the current schedule. }} Schedule * New series are highlighted in bold * All times are U.S. Eastern and Pacific Time (except for some live sports or events). Subtract one hour for Central and Mountain times. Sunday *'Note:' Bob's Burgers will premiere several episodes in the fall at 7:30 p.m. ET/PT during weeks where Fox has no late afternoon NFL games with national clearance. *'Note:' The CBS lineup begins at 7:30 p.m. Eastern on weeks when the NFL on CBS carries doubleheaders through the fall and early winter. Monday * Note: CBS will have a special preview of Young Sheldon on September 25. Tuesday Wednesday Thursday *'Note:' On both CBS and NBC, Thursday Night Kickoff and Football Night in... starts at 7:30 p.m. ET out of primetime depending on the network carrying the game, pre-empting local programming. NBC's scheduling for the NFL's Kickoff Game and Thanksgiving night game is under the different Sunday Night Football package and game coverage fills the entirety of primetime. Friday Saturday *'Note:' NBC will carry primetime coverage of Notre Dame college football on September 9 and October 21, along with one January 2018 NFL Wild Card game, while CBS is likely to carry at least one SEC college football game through the season. By network ABC Returning series: *''20/20'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *America's Funniest Home Videos *American Housewife'' *''American Idol'' (moved from Fox) *''The Bachelor *Black-ish *Dancing with the Stars'' *''Designated Survivor'' *''Fresh Off the Boat *The Goldbergs *Grey's Anatomy *How to Get Away with Murder'' *''The Middle *Modern Family *Once Upon a Time *Quantico *Roseanne *Saturday Night Football'' *''Scandal'' *''Shark Tank'' *''Speechless'' *''To Tell the Truth '''New series:' *''Alex, Inc. *The Bachelor Winter Games *''The Crossing *Dancing with the Stars Junior'' *''Deception *For the People'' *''The Good Doctor *The Gospel of Kevin'' *''Inhumans *The Mayor'' *''Splitting Up Together'' *''Ten Days in the Valley *'Untitled Grey's Anatomy Spinoff' '''Not returning from 2016–17:' *''American Crime *The Catch'' *''Conviction *Dr. Ken'' *''Imaginary Mary'' *''Last Man Standing *Notorious'' *''The Real O'Neals'' *''Secrets and Lies'' *''Time After Time CBS '''Returning series:' *''48 Hours'' *''60 Minutes'' *''The Amazing Race *''ATF *''ATF: Miami'' *''ATF: New Orleans'' *''The Big Bang Theory *Big Brother *Blue Bloods'' *''Bull *Code Black *''CGIS *''Criminal Minds *Elementary'' *''Hawaii Five-0'' *''Jamaica Five-0'' *''Kevin Can Wait'' *''Life in Pieces'' *''Madam Secretary'' *''Man with a Plan'' *''Mom'' *''NCIS *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' *''NCIS: Ottawa'' *''Overstrike'' *''Scorpion'' *''Superior Donuts'' *''Survivor'' *''Thursday Night Football *Undercover Boss'' New series: *''9JKL *By the Book *Instinct'' *''Me, Myself & I'' *''Seal Team'' *''S.W.A.T.'' *''Wisdom of the Crowd'' *''Young Sheldon '''Not returning from 2016–17:' *''2 Broke Girls *Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders *Doubt *The Great Indoors *The Odd Couple *Pure Genius *Ransom'' *''Training Day The CW '''Returning series:' * The 100 *''Arrow *Crazy Ex-Girlfriend'' *''The Flash'' *''iZombie *Jane the Virgin'' *''Legends of Tomorrow'' *''The Originals'' *''Riverdale *Supergirl'' *''Supernatural'' New series: *''Black Lightning *Dynasty *Life Sentence'' *''Valor '''Not returning from 2016–17:' *''Frequency *No Tomorrow'' *''Reign *The Vampire Diaries Fox '''Returning series:' *''Bob's Burgers *Brooklyn Nine-Nine *Empire *The Exorcist *Family Guy'' *''Fox College Football'' *''Gotham *Hell's Kitchen *The Last Man on Earth'' *''Lethal Weapon *Lucifer *The Mick *New Girl *The Simpsons *Star *The X-Files '''New series:' *''911 *Ghosted *The Gifted *L.A. to Vegas'' *''The Orville *The Resident '''Not returning from 2016–17:' *''APB *Bones *''Making History'' *''Pitch *''Rosewood *Scream Queens *Sleepy Hollow *Son of Zorn'' *''You the Jury NBC '''Returning series:' *''The Blacklist *Blindspot *Chicago Fire *Chicago Med'' *''Chicago P.D.'' *''Dateline NBC'' *''Football Night in America *The Good Place *Great News *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit *Little Big Shots *NBC Sunday Night Football'' *''Shades of Blue *Superstore *Taken *This Is Us *''Thursday Night Football'' *''Timeless *Trial & Error *The Voice *The Wall'' *''Will & Grace '''New series:' *''A.P. Bio *The Awesome Show *The Brave *Champions *Ellen's Game of Games'' *''Genius Junior *Good Girls *The Handmade Project'' *''Law & Order: True Crime *Reverie *Rise'' Not returning from 2016–17: *''The Blacklist: Redemption *Chicago Justice *Emerald City *Grimm *Powerless Renewals and cancellations Full season pickups ABC CBS The CW Fox NBC Renewals ABC *The Goldbergs—Renewed for a sixth season on May 11, 2017. *Modern Family—Renewed for a tenth season on May 10, 2017. CBS *The Big Bang Theory—Renewed for a twelfth season on March 20, 2017. The CW Fox *The Simpsons—Renewed for a thirtieth season on November 4, 2016. NBC *Football Night in America—Renewed for a thirteenth season on December 14, 2011. *NBC Sunday Night Football—Renewed for a thirteenth season on December 14, 2011. *This Is Us—Renewed for a third season on January 18, 2017. Cancellations/series endings ABC *Scandal—It was announced on May 10, 2017 that season seven would be the final season. CBS The CW Fox *New Girl''—It was announced on May 14, 2017 that season seven would be the final season. NBC See also *2017–18 Canadian network television schedule References Category:United States primetime network television schedules